Un sueño que no debió volverse realidad
by Rosa Potter1
Summary: Un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla que tuvo Ginny, lamentablemente se convirtió en la realidad...


Un sueño que no debió volverse realidad  
  
Hace algunos meses que pasó algo terrible, 3 meses para ser exactos, estábamos en Hogwarts, era un sábado, después de un partido de Quidditch donde una vez más Harry había ganado del partido. Harry cursaba su último curso en Hogwarts. Lo esperé fuera del campo de Quidditch y cuando él salió de los vestidores nos fuimos hacia el castillo, íbamos platicando alegremente, nada nos preocupaba, pero luego apareció alguien, la persona que menos esperábamos, sí, era Voldemort, con su voz fría comenzó a retar a Harry, yo no pude escuchar lo que le decía, algo me hizo que sólo recuerdo comenzar a ver borroso y caer al suelo, de seguro perdiendo la conciencia. Pero tuve un sueño, un sueño terrible, más bien una pesadilla: estaba con Harry, los dos íbamos caminando en el Callejón Diagon, platicando alegremente, había mucha gente, de pronto Harry se quedó callado, volteé a verlo y estaba como paralizado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si se hubiera sorprendido al ver algo, segundos después cayó al suelo... muerto. Voldemort estaba detrás, riéndose y con la varita en alto, le había lanzado la maldición "Avada Kedavra"; luego de unos segundos, Voldemort desapareció, toda la gente se acercaba a ver y yo comencé a llorar incontrolablemente, luego apareció una niebla blanca que no me permitió ver nada, de pronto escuché a Harry, me decía "Ginny, nunca olvides que te amo, no me olvides, por favor no me olvides" repitió esto varias veces y la voz cada vez se escuchaba más lejos, yo gritaba "¡Harry!¡No me dejes!" pero Harry parecía no escuchar, pues no respondía... Luego, desperté, estaba en la enfermería del colegio, era de noche, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana; había una persona a mi lado, aún veía borroso, pero pude distinguir a la persona por su cabello, era Hermione, segundos después comencé a ver bien de nuevo, le vi la cara, parecía haber llorado, traía los ojos rojos, se veía nerviosa y asustada a la vez, no me vio despertar, miraba fijamente la ventana, así que aprovechando que no me vio me hice la dormida y medio cerré los ojos para ver que hacía, en eso llegó alguien más que se acercó a Hermione, lo reconocí enseguida por la voz, era Ron, pero no hablaba como siempre, se escuchaba nervioso y asustado también: -¿No... no ha despertado?- preguntó Ron a Hermione -No, ¿Y... que pasó con...?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione. -¿Con Harry?- preguntó Ron asustado, luego Hermione asintió y Ron continuo hablando- despertó hace unos segundos pero... -¿pero qué, Ron?- preguntó Hermione -Mejor ve a verlo tú, seguro querrá verte, ve, yo me quedo con Ginny- dijo Ron. -Está bien- dijo Hermione y se fue, seguro a un cuarto poco apartado al lugar en el que estaba yo, pero que también era parte de la enfermería. De pronto abrí los ojos, Ron me vio y derramó una lágrima: -¿Estás bien?- me preguntó enseguida. -Sí- le dije, luego me senté en la cama- ¿qué ocurrió?- luego Ron me vio sin saber que decirme- Ron ¿qué pasa?- preguntó asustada. -Supongo que recuerdas lo último no? Cuando te desmayaste, o más bien cuando Voldemort te lanzó un hechizo para que te desmayaras- dijo Ron. -Si, lo recuerdo, ¿pero luego que pasó?- le pregunté. -Voldemort retó a Harry a un duelo, el último por que Harry lo venció una vez más y al final mató a Voldemort, pero... Harry quedó muy mal- dijo Ron nervioso. -¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!- dije enseguida. -Ginny, aun no puedes verlo, además la Señora Pomfrey no te dejara- dijo Ron -¡Estoy bien, Ron! ¡Quiero ver a Harry!- le dije. Luego llegó la Señora Pomfrey y le pedí permiso para ir a ver a Harry en ese mismo momento y si me lo permitió, parecía muy nerviosa también. Cuando iba a entrar, Hermione hablaba con Harry, la puerta estaba entreabierta:  
  
-Hermione, por favor... llama a Ginny... quiero verla- escuché decir a Harry, al juzgar por como hablaba, estaba muy mal.  
  
Hermione iba a salir a buscarme cuando en eso abrí la puerta:  
  
-Aquí estoy- dije. -Los dejaré solos- dijo Hermione y cuando salió se fue llorando.  
  
Entré, vi a Harry, estaba muy pálido, sus ojos verdes no estaban tan brillantes como siempre, traía puestos sus lentes, yo me asusté al verlo, nunca me imaginé verlo tan mal:  
  
-Harry ¿te sientes bien?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar, aunque creo que era más que obvio que no estaba bien.  
  
Harry solo sonrió débilmente, no me contestó. Me senté a su lado, luego de unos segundos, Harry dijo:  
  
-Ginny, solo... quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca te voy a olvidar, espero que tú tampoco me olvides. -Harry, por qué me dices eso?- le pregunté nerviosa. -Tú solo prométeme que no me olvidarás- me dijo Harry. -Harry yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca te voy a olvidar pero por qué...- le decía cuando Harry me dijo: -Shh!- dijo dulcemente- gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo, yo cada vez me asustaba más- Te amo Ginny, no lo olvides- me dijo y tomó mi mano, ya no tenía tanta fuerza, estaba muy débil- Te amo- me dijo por último, cerró los ojos y... ya no los volvió a abrir. Yo me asusté mucho. -Harry ¡Harry! ¡Por favor despierta!- le decía moviéndole el brazo, pero era inútil, no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero era cierto, era la terrible realidad y tenía que aceptarlo por más que me doliera, Harry acababa de morir. Comencé a llorar incontrolablemente, en eso llegaron Fred y George, y al verme llorar así, se acercaron para abrazarme y consolarme. Esa fue la noche más espantosa de mi vida... Ya han pasado tres meses de aquello, aún conservo algunas cosas de Harry: sus lentes, su uniforme de quidditch, sus insignia de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, su Saeta de Fuego y las cartas que me enviaba. Desde aquella noche tengo un sueño, siempre es el mismo: Estoy en el campo de quidditch, voy caminando y con la vista hacia el suelo, luego presiento que alguien me mira y cuando volteo hacia delante, lo veo, veo a Harry, con cabello negro azabache y desordenado como siempre, sus ojos verdes brillan como nunca antes, está sonriéndome, yo sonrío al verlo, corro hacia él y él abre sus brazos para abrazarme, cuando llego hasta él, nos abrazamos y nos besamos, pero no dura mucho tiempo, por que enseguida me despierto llorando. Aún tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver; si aquel sueño o más bien pesadilla sobre la muerte de Harry que no debió volverse realidad, tal vez el sueño de volverlo a ver también se convierta en realidad algún día.  
  
CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS...  
  
Ya han pasado cinco largos y tristes años desde aquella tragedia, no es lo mismo sin Harry; Ron y Hermione se casaron hace un año, viven felices pero creo que lo serían más si Harry estuviera aquí, pero creo que lo estamos superando poco a poco. Ahora trabajo en la tienda Sortilegios Weasley (la tienda de mis hermanos), a mi madre no le gustaba al principio, pero después tuvo que aceptar que eso era lo que querían Fred y George, aunque aun nos seguimos preguntando ¿de donde sacaron tanto dinero para construir la tienda y seguir con sus inventos?, tal vez nunca lo sabremos.  
  
Volviendo al tema de Harry, el sueño que tuve desde aquella espantosa noche sobre que veía a Harry en el campo de quidditch se siguió repitiendo cada noche, pero ayer por la noche ya no fue igual, fue muy diferente:  
  
Estaba sentada en las escaleras de piedra del colegio, cuando de repente Harry llegó corriendo, muy sonriente, me vio, me tomó la mano y me dijo: "Ven Ginny, vengo por ti" yo sonreí y le pregunté "¿a donde me llevas?" y él solo me contestó "Ven, ya lo verás", lo seguí, al parecer ibamos camino al campo de quiddicth, pero luego... sonó mi despertador!!! ya no supe que ocurriría, sólo espero que esta noche se repita el sueño y pueda saber que pasa después.  
Esa noche, Ginny se fue a dormir temprano, vivía en casa de Ron y Hermione, tenía una habitación más grande que la que tenía en La Madriguera.  
  
Hermione y Ron la notaban muy extraña últimamente, tenía ojeras, ya casi no salía con sus amigas y cuando le preguntaban que qué le ocurría ella decía que nada, que se sentía bien, "no es cierto" pensó Ron preocupado por su hermana, quien se veía más triste conforme pasaba el tiempo.  
  
Cuando Ginny pudo dormir, volvió a tener el sueño, aunque un poco diferente: estaba en las escaleras, sentada y viendo el lago, luego Harry llegó corriendo, al verla sonrió como nunca y le dijo "ya es hora, vengo por ti" Ginny solo lo miraba, segundos después sonrió y le preguntó preguntó "¿a donde me llevas?" y Harry le contestó "Ven, ya lo verás", Ginny sonrió más y lo siguió, iban camino al campo de quidditch, antes de entrar Harry le tapo los ojos con sus manos "¿Harry por que me tapas los ojos" preguntó Ginny, "es una sorpresa" dijo Harry. Entraron al campo de quidditch y cuando Harry le destapo los ojos, Ginny se quedó sorprendida, en el aire, flotaba un gran corazón de pequeñas lucecitas rojas (eran pequeñas hadas) y en medio decía "Te amo Ginny", Ginny volteó a ver a Harry y él se acercó y la besó. Ginny se sentía feliz, en eso todo desapareció, sólo estaban ella y Harry...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue a despertar a Ginny:  
  
-Ginny, despierta, llegarás tarde a trabajar- dijo Hermione como cada mañana. Pero Ginny no respondía, Hermione se asustó y llamó a Ron, cuando éste llegó, se acercó y al verla confirmó su temor: Ginny había muerto de tristeza por Harry; por si las dudas la llevaron rápido a un médico por si se trataba de alguna poción poderosa para dormir o algo, pero no, Ginny había muerto. Claro Ron y todos sus hermanos y sus padres estaban destrozados, pero por otro lado estaban contentos por que Ginny ya no sufriría nunca más. El sueño de Ginny se volvió realidad, por fin estaría con Harry, ahora ya nada los separaría. 


End file.
